


Wave Shadows

by AileenRoseven, Storm137



Series: Survive the Shadows [5]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: (A Short Survive the Shadows side story) Come along for a short tale about a small group of survivors in a much different place in The Constant. A tropical yet dangerous area that these three survivors happily call home. See how it began for them before they met those of main land much later down the line.





	1. The Runaway

Walani swallowed hard at she looked at the swirling waters below her. She loved the ocean and sometimes could never get enough of it when it came to riding the waves, swimming in it and just enjoying the water as a whole on beautiful warm days. But right now, it never looked more unwelcoming, especially with the booming storm overhead.

Lightning cracked across the sky as thunder clapped not too long after, the rain from above coming down in sheets, making the wood surface below Walani slippery.

She was currently positioned at the end of a plank that stuck out from a large ship. She grasped tightly at her surfboard, trying to keep her footing steady on the plank, despite the swaying of the ship… and the proddings of sticks and sharps weapons she kept getting from the men behind her.

"Yowch!" She hissed as the tip of a sword poke her back a little. "Hey! Watch the shirt will ya!?"

One of the men narrowed his eyes.

"You can avoid more if you just take the final step!"

"Davy Jones be waiting for you, Miss! Especially for trying to steal from us!"

"Oh, come on!" Walani gave an unamused look. "It was just a couple of coins. You guys got treasure chests galore of those things, a few gold coins for me to get by to another island wouldn't put a single dent in your findings!"

"Yar supposed to be loyal to the crew, Little Missy, that's what you signed up for when you said you wanted to come with us but then again I guess there's a reason we don't let ladies on our ships, right fellas?"

The whole crew let out a loud cheer of agreement.

"Hey! I put my back into it! I don't think it was unfair to ask for payment!" She snapped back at them, moving backwards, trying to keep her balance, only to be shoved back to where she had been before. "Please don't do this. Please. I won't do it again. I'll give them back-"

"There be no forgivin' this time."

With a hard shove, Walani was sent tumbling over the side of the ship, the girl letting out a loud shriek before she hit the water.

Her surfboard was knocked from her hands as she struggled to get up to the surface. Any other day, in any other time she could've found her way easily.

But the skies were dark and grey, pouring out rain and churning the ocean around her, making it hard for her to find her way up.

_I guess this is the end..._

She tried one more time to push herself up but to no avail. The water was pouring into her mouth, the last of her breath escaping her. Her eyes closed, preparing for the end.

However, she felt a jolt as something grabbed onto her, pulling her upwards to the surface. Her head soon broke the water, the young woman gasping for air, clinging to whatever it was that pulled her up. Her eyes widened as she looked up, seeing was a man with a thin face and dark brown hair. He was currently catching his breath too but was working hard to keep them both afloat.

_He doesn't look like anyone from the ship. He's certainly not ugly looking like that rest of those goons._

She kept quiet, not really able to speak due to focusing on being able to breathe. The man pushed through the waters with ease, making his way over to Walani's surfboard, throwing her on to it before joining her on it.

She coughed, looking to him, with a curiosity in her eyes.

"T-Thanks." She said, looking him over. "W-Where did you come from?"

"I can explain in a minute." The man said between breaths. "Just need to work on getting us out of this storm." He spread his hands out, summoning shadow flames that created a sphere around them that kept the rain off. "There, that should help us get dried off."

Walani was dumbfounded at this and was even more so when the man snapped his fingers and monsters made of shadows came out of the water, pushing the sphere the surfboard was surrounded by, carrying them away in a direction that would get them out of the storm.

"Perfect." the man snapped his fingers again, creating a small fire in his hands, holding it out to Walani. "Here, warm your hands over this."

She had wide eyes as she looked at the flame and back at him.

"Go right ahead, I assure you it's safe, my dear."

Walani took a deep breath before holding her hands over the fire, relaxing as warmth came back into them.

_I was so close to dying. I never wanna go that close again._

The two remained silent as they were pushed along. With the sphere around them, Walani didn't even feel like she was in the middle of a storm. She could see it outside, thanks to the sphere being somewhat transparent but the sphere drowned out the noise, the only thing really being heard was hers and the mans breathing, the water below the surfboard and the crackling of the fire in the man's hands.

It didn't take long till Walani and the man were dried off top wise. Nothing could really be done for their legs that were hanging off the surfboard and dipping into the water below.

"Maxwell." The man spoke.

"Huh?" Walani asked.

"My name is Maxwell. Just thought you should know."

"Got ya. I'm Walani." She looked him over once more. "Pretty fancy duds for someone on the high seas."

He chuckled a bit.

"Even I have to have standards, my dear."

"Suppose… You're not from the crew, are you?"

"No. Stow away." The man shook his head. "I would never dare associate myself with pirates like them. Only reason I was there was for a free ride and maybe cut a deal with one of them on some regards but then… well, saw what happened to you and couldn't really stand by and do nothing."

"Thank you for that, dude." She shuddered. "I didn't mean to. Honestly, I just wanted to get to the next island."

"I don't think they were worth killing over either." The man shed his coat, bringing it around Walani. "Here."

Walani nodded, huddling into it.

"Thanks… You're pretty nice for a stranger." Walani raised an eyebrow "Anything you want out of it? That's usually a good reason for a stranger to be so nice."

"Hm, not really. To be honest, I guess I was on vacation with this trip. Needed to get my mind off some things happening back where I'm from. A little bit of escapism, if you know what I mean."

Her gaze darkened as she looked down at the water. She reached over the side of the surfboard, running her hand through the water.

"More than you could ever imagine." She murmured.

_Escaping is the only reason I'm here._

Maxwell remained silent as he read her expression before speaking again.

"Home isn't a great place, is it? Or I'm guessing it's not even worthy of that title anymore?"

"It's not my home! I hate that place! I hate everything about it!" She snapped. "I don't know where home is anymore but it's not there!"

Maxwell reamined unphased but an understanding look came to his eyes.

"I see… How long have you been out then?"

She sighed, leaning back a bit, looking through the sphere at the clouds.

"About… five months? Give or take a few days."

"Quite a long time to be on your own. Especially for your age."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Sorry, you look young." Maxwell looked at her carefully. "... Barely an adult? Perhaps 18?"

"... Yeah 18 as of two weeks ago." Walani sighed again. "It hasn't really been easy. As far as those knuckleheads knew, I was 20 and willing to work."

"But you're tired of that."

"I had to clean that ship top to bottom and then they'd just trash it all over. Getting drunk and stupid fights."

"And other things I'm sure neither of us need to know the details about."

"Ahuh." Walani flopped onto her back. "I'm sick of pirates and I'm sick of stupid men… Em… Not that you're stupid. You're smart."

"No offense taken. They were blooming idiots."

Walani blinked.

"... You British? I just realized, you have an accent."

"More or less." Maxwell shrugged. "Not that is matters."

"I guess." Walani ran a hand through her hair. "I just… I just want to find a place to call home. Work a little bit then just kick back, relax and enjoy all the waves I want."

"Got it all figured out, huh?" Maxwell chuckled.

Walani grinned.

"Darn right. Just me, a hammock on the beach, drinking out of a coconut and maybe some contraption to bring me food whenever I want. Or a butler. Maybe a contraption since I don't wanna deal with anyone."

"Sounds like an ideal existence."

"Yeah… But that ain't gonna happen, is it?"

"Probably not since nothing is perfect but… that doesn't mean you couldn't get part of it."

"Huh?" Walani sat up, tilting her head. "You know something?"

"I might know a place but it's debatable if you'll like it." Maxwell crossed his arms. "It's a place that requires some work and backbone in order to live in it. There's monsters left and right that will try to get you and the nights in particular can be quite dangerous."

"What's so bad about the nights? The moon lights the way right?"

"Not so in this place. The moon rarely shines except for certain times. So, if you want to survive, you'll need a shelter with light."

"Hm… Sounds challenging."

"Quite so. I only know a few who have been able to pull through thus far. It's been rough yet they keep pushing forward because they want to live."

"Is it possible to have down time?"

"If you manage your time between ensuring you survive… Yes."

Walani closed her eyes, thinking her options over.

"If you don't wish to go there I can leave you at the next island with some change. But you won't have this opportunity again."

"Now, let's not rush it. Do I have to make my surfboard all over again?"

"No. You could keep it."

"And is the water safe for swimming?"

Maxwell scrunched his nose a bit.

"No. Stay out of the water unless you're on a surfboard or in a boat."

"Okay. Is there controlling parents, jerk pirates, rude sailors OR annoying octopus that like to stick to my surfboard after a storm?"

"Parents, no. Jerk pirates or rude sailors, definitely no. I know a pirate who lives there but honestly, if you cross paths with him he's actually one of the kindest you'll meet and could even give you a hand in navigating. Octopi… Well, there is one, but he keeps on a giant rock and will give you treasure if you bring him seafood."

Walani opened her eyes, looking up at him. She held out her hand.

"Show me the way to go home, Max."

Maxwell grinned before shaking her hand.

"You have yourself a deal." Maxwell looked to the shadow monsters outside the sphere. "To the Fire Lands my servants!"

The monsters screeched as a swirling portal opened up before them. Walani looked ahead, trying to see if she could make out anything.

It didn't seem like the greatest idea to go to some unknown place with some strange man.

_But at this rate. I'll do anything._


	2. The Fire Lands

As they passed through the portal, the scenery around them changed.

Stormy skies faded into bright shining blue ones with clouds scattered around. It was open calm ocean now instead of swirling water for miles. Plenty of islands could be seen too, all a bit of distance away from them but still in view.

The sphere around the dissipated and as did the monsters, bringing the surfboard to a standstill in the water.

"Could you stand like you usually do when you ride on waves? It'll get us moving again. My servants can only take us this far before the light destroys them."

"But what good will that do without a wave to push me along?" Walan asked.

"Just stand and direct the surfboard with movement like you would if you were on a wave."

Walani shrugged, getting up, a bit wobbly before getting her balance back. She waited a few minutes, turning to tell Maxwell it wasn't working when they shot forward, eliciting a shriek from her.

"I told you." Was all he said with a grin.

Walani shrugged, getting back into position, shifting her weight to move the board onto the next wave.

"Hey, Max, you know how to ride one of these?"

"Not really. I'm more of a ship person." Maxwell shrugged, hanging into the board. "Not that I've tired surfing."

"Come on, stand up! It'll make the riding easier!"

Maxwell sighed before doing as told, though finding it hard to keep his balance at first.

"G-Gah!"

"Hang on tight!" Walani laughed, shifting her weight again as the surfboard swerved on a rather large wave. Maxwell held onto her shoulders.

"You know I'm beginning to regret not creating a boat."

"Nah! Where's the fun in that? Hang loose dude!"

Walani laughed as she surfed along the surface of the water, Maxwell hanging on tightly as they went but was slowly getting used to balancing himself like Walani was. They soon came up to and island, both hopping onto the sand shore.

"Ah, that felt great!" Walani said, twirling around. "I like this place already!"

Maxwell was composing himself, trying to recover from all the surfing.

"I guess that wasn't so bad but next time, I'm sitting in a boat while you surf." He dusted himself off, looking around. "Hm… Looks like this island has plenty of vegetation, crabbit holes and if I had to guess, probably a source of freshwater somewhere that could you work from. Seems like a good place to start."

"Sounds like it to me." Walani looked around her, taking the sight of it all in. "I could get used to this."

"You could make a humble abode. Even that hammock you wanted. Though, do be careful during the rainy season. It could flood if you're not high up on ground."

"So, like flooding back home-that place. Got it."

Maxwell nodded.

"Not to get off subject but could I have my coat back now?"

Walani had forgotten she even had the coat still on. She hadn't even noticed she tied the sleeves around her neck, almost wearing it like a cape.

"Woops, my bad." Walani undid the knot, handing it back. "Here ya go."

Maxwell nodded, taking it back, slipping it back on.

"Thank you."

"No prob. Anything else I should know?"

"Hm… There are dangerous animals that are similar to sharks and other predatory creatures but if you have a weapon you should be fine. Be careful during fire season since the volcanoes around here tend to get a little trigger happy and… Oh, do respect the trees and make sure to plant seeds after chopping any down."

"Why?"

"They'll un plant themselves and attack you." He replied as if he was talking about the weather. Walani gave the tree she was standing next to a weary look.

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not. Don't anger the tree guards."

Walani shrugged.

"Alright then. Any locals I should know about?"

"Probably not on this island but there are pigmen who live around the area along with things called merms but they don't really speak much." Maxwell hummed in thought. "And… that's all I can think of off the top of my head besides the annoying monkeys. Do mind those brutes if you happen to see them, they like to steal things."

"Noted." Walani stretched. "Well, I'm ready to get started with my new life. You gonna hang around?"

"I actually have other needs to tend to but I'll check in here and there." Maxwell dug into his coat pocket, producing a necklace that had a red gem attached into it. "As a small island warming gift, you may have this. It'll come in handy for emergencies."

Walani took it, giving him a grateful look.

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll make it."

"I have no doubt."

Maxwell gave a wave before conjuring up a boat with magic, sailing off. Walani watched him go till she couldn't see him anymore. She turned around, putting the necklace on around her neck.

"Alright." She rubbed her hands together. "Let's start making an awesome home."

ooooo

It took a few days to get the right materials together but before long she had a small camp set up in the center of the island, surrounded by the jungle. It was right next to a tidal pool so she had an endless supply of fresh water.

Walani sighed a bit, leaning back against one of the trees. She still had more work to do but it was easy so far.

At least it seemed easy.

"Hissss…"

_Huh?_

She hurried over to her tool rack, grabbing a spear, keeping it in the ready position.

"W-Who goes there?" She asked. "Show yourself!"

A viney bush next to her shook before a few heads poked out of it as she backed up. Two red and black striped snakes…

And one large yellow and black one.

" _Remember, Walani, red on black, not venomous. Yellow and black, run or kill it and don't get bitten."_

_One useful piece of info that jerk who raised me taught me._

Walani narrowed her eyes, grabbing a heavy rock, lobbing it at the yellow snake in question.

"GET BACK!"

It took a blow to the head before letting out a hiss, the snakes quickly swiveling their way towards her. Walani dance around them, slicing at them with her spear.

"Die you stupid things!"

She hit a red one in the head, the other red one in the mid section. The yellow one was still moving around, trying to nip at her but to no avail. Walani gave a mighty swing before decapitating the creature, the hissing noises ceasing as they faded away, leaving some forms of items behind.

She noted one snake had left behind some kind of purple meat, the other a shriveled up piece of skin… and the yellow one..

Some kind of gland that looked just as yellow as its owner had been.

"... Eww… What is this place!?"

Walani kicked the gland away, disgusted.

"Tck, Max could've told me about that… Then again he did say off the top of his head but still." Walani shook her head and soon grimaced as she heard her stomach growl. "Guh… all that battling made me hungry."

She set down her spear, going over to an area where she had some fruit stacked up. She took a banana of the pile, peeling it before biting right into it.

"Really should find some meat soon." She eyed the purple meat one of the snakes have dropped. "... Probably not that kind since something about that is giving me shivers just looking at it."

_Then again he said there was crabbit holes - whatever crabbits are._

She walked out towards the beach to see dozens of blue crab creatures scuttling about on the sand, occasionally bumping into one another and moving along.

She went close to one, giving it an experimental poke with her spear. It shrieked at her before burying itself in the sand.

"... Oh, do NOT make me feel guilty." Walani growled a bit, digging into the sand.

The crabbit, however, had a different idea when she got ahold of it. It pinched her hand with one of its claws as she dropped it, cursing under her breath.

"Oh that is IT! I'll get you!"

Instead of chasing after them, however, she stormed off back to her camp, muttering under her breath as she gathered up twigs and grass along the way.

"We could trap lobsters, trapping crabs should be similar…"

She quickly put a trap together before setting it down in front of one of the holes. She lied down on the sand on her belly, spear ready as she waited in silence. After a few minutes, a crabbit came out and fell right into the trap.

"Ha!" She hurried over, opening the trap and quickly stabbing the creature, it turning into a piece of meat shortly after. She threw her head back, laughing. "Success!"

Crunch!

"... Huh?"

She looked down, seeing other crabbits had come up and had taken the meat away before she could grab it.

"... You… You…" She let out a frustrated scream. "YOU CANNIBALS! THAT WAS MINE DARN IT!"

_Oh, they wanna play that game huh? Walani can play that game. Walani likes that game._

Once again, she stormed off to her camp, retrieving the odd looking meat the snakes had left behind and throwing it into a large cluster of crabs as they started biting it.

That's when she struck, bringing her spear down.

"YAAAAAAHH!"

It was rapid fire from the young woman as she stabbed as many crabbits as she could, batting them away when they tried to steal the meat that was produced. The frenzy soon ended, a nice armful of meat in Walani's possession.

"Ah, this is gonna be great to roast over a fire." She said to herself, her mouth watering. "I can't wait."

She turned to head back to her camp but then stopped as she smelled something.

Something… rich and warm.

_That smell… it's… like smoked fish._

She hurried back to her camp, putting the meat into a safe place and where it would stay fresh as she went to go investigate. She followed the smell, paying attention to the strength as she tried to find the source. She got lost a few times but quickly corrected herself.

The smell got stronger and stronger till she could actually hear the crackling of flames. She parted some bushes, her eyes widening at the sight of a small camp set up. It wasn't much. A small little siesta made of bamboo with a blanket draped over it, a fire pit, some drying racks and some kind of crockpot that was currently cooking something, probably whatever Walani had been smelling.

She tilted her head in confusion. Far as she was concerned she was the only one on this island.

_If someone else was here you would think I would've noticed by now._

Before another thought could cross her mind she heard someone humming. She ducked down in the bushes as the humming got louder. Out from another set of bushes from the left side of the camp came an older man, probably about early thirties if Walani had to guess. He had extra curly gray hair that was pulled into a bun along with a beard to match.

He hummed to himself as he set down some supplies before hurrying over to the crockpot, lifting up the lid to check the content.

"Mmm… Almost perfection. Just need to wait a few more minutes."

Walani's stomach growled loudly upon seeing the food… and also drew the man's attention.

Walani swallowed hard, ducking down further, hoping maybe he hadn't seen her. It was eerily quiet till she heard footsteps come her way… and they soon stopped as the man was standing right over her.

"You know, if you want a meal, all you have to do is ask."

"... Eh?"


	3. Friends

"Eh?"

Walani was taken aback by this man's kind gesture. She stared at him for a moment, trying to read any signs of deception in his features. He just stared back at her, a gentle look in his eyes.

"Bit suspicious to just offer some girl a meal." Walani said, narrowing her eyes. "How do I know you don't want something from me?"

"I don't want anything." the man chuckled. "Well, I guess I do want something-"

"I knew it! Forget it-"

"I just want someone else to enjoy this meal with me."

"... Come again?"

The man shook his head, returning to his crockpot.

"Food is better enjoyed in company. If you don't want any that's fine but never hurts to ask."

Walani's stomach growled again.

"And it sounds like you could use a proper meal."

Walani hesitated for a moment before stepping into his camp, finding a place to sit.

"I got my eye on you still."

"Fair enough."

The man grabbed two plates, placing bits of fish and vegetables on them, sprinkling some salt on, then placing some rice next to the fish.

"Perfect."

Walani looked at the food, her mouth watering a bit.

"Oh that smells amazing. What is that?"

He grinned.

"Ceviche, vegetables and fish tossed with citrus, along with a nice fish steak and coconut rice."

Her mouth watered more as she grabbed up her plate.

"You sure this is okay?"

"Positive." He offered her a fork. "Bon Appetit."

Walani took the fork, poking at the food before taking a bite, sighing happily at the sweet and salty flavors that met her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, this tastes amazing!"

The man grinned, digging into his own meal.

"Merci, Miss."

"Walani. Just call me Walani… And thanks Mister." She grinned sheepishly. "Really appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all." He gave a small bow. "Name's Warly."

"Pleased to meet ya, dude." Walani dug further into her meal. "I haven't seen anyone else in days since Maxwell peaced out. I wonder why I haven't seen ya till now."

Warly's eyes widened.

"You met Maxwell too?"

"Yup. Pulled me outta the drink and brought me here. Was made to walk the plank."

Warly grimaced.

"So young too. How unfortunate."

"What about you?"

Warly sighed.

"Was in a bad place. Lost my job at a restaurant because I was trying to help some homeless kids get something to eat. Was out on the street freezing and starving to death before he came for me. Promised I could go to a place where I could make whatever I wanted without being scolded for it like I was back at my job. Even help others be fed too in time."

Walani frowned.

"Geeze… I'm sorry you had to go through that.

"It was worth it. No one should have to go without a good meal."

She nodded, sighing a little.

"Yeah…"

Warly frowned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just… stuff. So, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I'm still working on it, but I'm planning on making a nice little kitchen set up and dining area on this island. I don't expect a lot of customers but I really wouldn't mind having my own little restaurant so wanderers like you can have a nice place to rest and get a good meal on top of that." Warly chuckled a bit. "Just trying to get around figuring out how to storm proof the place."

Walani hummed in thought before getting a grin.

"What if I helped ya with that?"

"If you want to help - I won't settle for slacking."

"I'm good on my word, promise!"

Warly smiled.

"You help me build and I pay you in food. Sound good?"

Walani grinned, holding out a hand.

"You got yourself a deal, dude!"

Warly took her hand, shaking it.

"Then we got plenty of work to do."

oooooo

The next few weeks were busy for Walani and Warly. From moving Walani's equipment from her camp to Warly's to getting supplies together in building Warly's little food establishment. Things were going pretty well, though not that there weren't any hiccups… mainly in while Walani did plenty of work… well…

"Hey!"

"WAH!"

Walani fell out of her hammock, groaning as she rubbed her head. Warly crossed his arms, giving a stern look.

"I thought you said you were getting together more sand sacks."

"I was, dude." Walani cringed at the volume of Warly's voice. "I just needed to lie down for a bit. Was a bit light headed."

"That's what you said last week too." Warly narrowed his eyes. "And the week before that. Walani, you can't keep feigning illness. That's the quickest way to lose anyone's trust."

Walani cringed.

"Okay, so I don't like working all day long like you do. Can you cut me a break?"

"I will once you do as you promised."

"Fine… Fine…"

Walani got up, although her steps were considerably unbalanced. Warly didn't waste any moment rushing over to catch her as she fell, holding her head.

"But I wasn't lying this time…" she mumbled, cringing at the pounding headache she was dealing with.

Warly frowned, feeling her forehead, noting she was pretty warm.

"Warm too." He lifted her up into his arms. "Alright, strict rest for you, Walani."

"That was a quick shift in attitude." Walani chuckled a little. "Someone hit you on the head?"

"No. I just know when someone is ill it is best not to overwork them." Warly set her back in her hammock, bringing her blanket over her. "I'll go get you some water."

Walani nodded, sighing as she watched him go.

"Sorry just… not used to people actually wanting to take care of me."

He frowned as he got her a cup of water.

"Well, let me be the first to show you that kindness then."

"Heh… Thanks, Warly…"

Warly nodded, handing the cup to her as she downed the water quickly.

"My folks always told me to tough it out. That it was nothing. That being strong meant always pushing through even if you were ready to spill your guts out… That I was always lying… Which I won't deny I was because I didn't like doing some of the chores they gave me but… even when it was for real they'd still push me out of bed."

Warly frowned, stroking her hair.

"Well, you won't have to worry about pretending to be strong here, I promise you that."

"M'sorry I lied…"

"Shh…"

Walani sniffled a little, catching Warly off guard.

"H-Hey…"

"I promise I'm not bad…"

He gave her a gentle smile, tucking the blanket more around her.

"I believe you, Walani. You're just a girl who needed a bit of help."

Walani nodded, huddling closer into her blanket.

"I'll get those sandbags done when I don't feel like crap."

Warly shook his head.

"Don't worry about it right now."

"But-"

"I know you'll keep your word. So, just rest."

Walani coughed a little, closing her eyes, her body was aching so sounded so nice right now.

She thought she heard humming before dozing off to sleep. Warly waited until he was sure she was sleeping soundly, before getting to work.

_The best thing for illness is food that can aid them in healing. Liquids and nutrition, while making the person feel warm and safe._

Warly smiled as he saw he had all the ingredients he needed.

_A sea bird soup should work that out just fine. A light bread to go with it…_

As he began to put together the meal, he could hear the roll of thunder in the distance. He looked out, seeing dark storm clouds not too far off. He narrowed his eyes at this.

_Better work fast._

oooooo

Walani wasn't sure how long she was out but when she awoke, she could hear rain pounding over head along with the howling of harsh winds. She was just surprised it wasn't loud and clear. It was muffled, as if she were in a structure.

She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself in some kind of room… or rather, what looked like a cellar. It was nicely lit with lanterns and there shelves upon shelves of supplies. All the supplies she and Warly had put together.

"Huh…?" She sat up, holding her head. "Where…?"

"Ah, you're awake."

She looked to the side, seeing Warly present, a large part of soup next to him that was being kept warm with thermal stones.

"Warly?" Walani blinked. "Where are we?"

"The storm cellar I put together for our supplies." Warly answered. "Made it big enough to also act as a shelter for when heavy storms hit. Just finished the doors today. Had to work a little over time but I did it. Just as the clouds rolled in too."

"Oh…" Walani frowned. "Sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"Don't worry about it." Warly served up some of the soup in a bowl, offering it to her. "Here. Something for that cold of yours."

"Thanks." Walani sat up, digging into her food, sighing happily at the taste. "This is really good."

"You're welcome and merci." Warly smiled.

Walani nodded, digging further into her meal. It was silence between them for a moment, the only noises being the storm over ahead till Walani spoke up again.

"Hey… Warly?"

"Hm?"

Walani put her finished bowl aside, bowing her head.

"Thanks… for putting up with me."

"Putting up with-Walani, you're my friend. There is no "putting up" here." Warly tilted her chin up, giving her a gentle look. "You were ill… and before that, well, I can admit I was being a bit harsh."

"You're not mad?"

"No!"

Walani nodded, going quiet, looking down.

"Still… getting used to having someone who actually gives a darn about me."

Warly moved over so he was right next to her, bringing his arms around her.

"And it's not changing any time soon."

Walani froze up at the gesture before relaxing, huddling up to Warly, curling up in her blanket.

"You're weird… but I like you."

Warly chuckled, leaning against a wall, resting his atop of Walani's.

"Good, cause I like you too. Laziness and all."

Walani giggled, closing her eyes.

"We'll get through this together, right?"

"Right."

She started to drift off, the sound of the rain against the storm cellar doors mixing with Warly's humming.

_I swear… If we find anyone else, we'll take care of them too._


	4. A Crew

It about a day or two before the storm finally passed. Warly and Walani were a bit worried to see the state of their camp as they emerged.

Just as they had feared, a lot of their work had gotten ruined. Structures were knocked over and some of the trees had fallen on some of their equipment.

"Bother…" Warly sighed. "Least we kept the food and crockpot safe."

"Yeah…" Walani rubbed the back of her neck. "Just gotta pick up the pieces, right?"

"Right."

They moved to get to work, though stopped as their heard a whistling sound. They looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Is… that… someone whistling?" Walani asked.

"I think so?" Warly went in a direction, seeing if it was the source.

Soon enough, they saw someone digging away at the sand of one of the beaches on the island. An older looking man with wooden legs and long white beard. He was dressed in a red and white striped shirt, torn blue pants and a very distinct looking black hat with a skull and crossbones on it.

"... Is that a pirate?" Warly asked, baffled at the sight.

"Looks like one." Walani crossed her arms. "Though he looks goofy compared to the ones I stowed away with."

"... Do we say something?"

"Yeah." She cleared her throat. "HEY YOU!"

"W-Walani!"

The pirate looked up, confusion in his eyes before a grin crossed his face, waving at them.

"Avast there land lubbers! Nice to see some survivors after so long!"

"... Is he being polite?" Warly asked. "I thought pirates were all about being rude?"

"Not this one apparently."

Walani made her way over, Warly following close behind her. The pirate stayed where he was, looking them over as the two approached.

"Well, a youngin and a slightly older youngin." He commented, leaning on his shovel. "I be Captain Woodlegs, traveler of the high seas of the Fire Lands."

"Captain Woodlegs eh?" Walani raised an eyebrow. "And what are you doing on our land?"

"I was diggin up the very lovely treasure you all have buried down here. Quite the haul if I do say so myself."

 _Treasure?_  Warly thought and before he could react Walani was grabbing her own shovel starting to dig.

"WALANI!"

"Hey! Treasure is treasure man!"

"Hahah! I like ye attitude!" Woodlegs joined in her digging.

Warly stood by, not sure what to make of what he was witnessing.

The two kept going till a loud clunk was heard from one of their shovels.

"Oi! I think I found it!" Walani cheered.

"Aye! Let's see!"

Woodlegs went over to her area, helping her remove the sand, a treasure chest soon appearing.

"Thar she blows!" Woodlegs grinned.

"Sweet!"

Warly was dumbfounded as the two pulled the chest out of the hole.

"There… can't really be anything in there. right?"

"We'll find out!"

Woodlegs grinned, opening the chest… revealing a large pile of glittering gold coins.

Walani squealed, kneeling next to the chest, grabbing a couple of fist fulls.

"WE'RE RICH!"

"Yar har har! And have gems too!" Woodlegs pulled out some brightly colored gems. "These sure will come in handy." He looked to Walani. "Gotta say, you got quite the digging skills and drive me lassy. Ye would make a fine crew mate."

Walani rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ehehe, no offense but as cool as it would be to sail the high seas for treasure I kind of have a promise to keep." Walani thumbed to Warly. "We're trying to set up a little rest and relax area for survivors like ourselves so Warly can serve his gourmet cooking with all who can find us."

"I see… Well, how about both of yee?"

"What?" Warly blinked.

Woodlegs got up, crossing his arms.

"Don't have to abandon making yourselves a nice little rest area but it might good for yee to travel the islands. Finding materials that could improve it. I could get you to those places… and in exchange, I'd like to be a guest at your little tropical get away."

"I suppose…" Warly hummed in thought. "I did want to see what else I could find… and it would be better to catch a variety of seafood off of the boat versus trying to just catch crabs all the time."

"You mean ME trying to catch those stupid things?" Walani nudged him.

"Yes, yes… Including delicacies like lobsters…"

"Aye, you mean the wobsters? Seen plenty of places where they den. Could get you to them… and you all could use some better light." Woodlegs looked about the area, humming in thought. "Yes, yes, some proper lanterns could make it easier to survive the darkness versus burning all ye firewood all night long."

"Then, looks like we have ourselves a deal." Walani grinned. "You help us travel the high seas, we provide a place for you to rest and relax and we can make awesome food together!"

"I like the sound of that." Woodlegs grinned, offering his hands. "So, partners?"

Warly and Walani looked at each other before taking his hands, shaking them.

"Partners."

Wooglegs cheered.

"Great! We're gonna make a mighty fine crew!"

Walani and Warly looked to each, chuckling.

"I guess we will, won't we?"

"I don't see why not."

**THE END**


End file.
